Hero's Come Back
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Naruto had no idea where he was. "Go ahead and say it, Kurama, I know you're dying to."
1. The Kamui Stone

**Chapter 1: The Kamui Stone**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Naruto

 **Summary** : Naruto had no idea where he was. "Go ahead and say it, Kurama, I know you're dying to."

 _Not the best fitting story title but it's my favorite Naruto opening theme._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stared at the sphere in annoyance. "Can't you send someone else? When did I turn into your errand boy?"

"Stop complaining." Tsunade waved her hand, not bothering to look up from her paperwork. "You were just saying you had nothing to do. And now you have something to ease your boredom."

"What the hell? I'm a chūnin now," he whined. "This is below me."

"Keeping talking and I'll demote you. Then it'll be a task betting your rank."

"You can't do that! That's an abuse of power!"

"Naruto," Tsunade was beginning to lose patience. "That sphere is—"

"Why can't you make Sasuke do this? He's on probation and these puny tasks are perfect for a _gennin_ ," he said smugly. He was happy his teammate had returned to the village, following Itachi's death.

After learning the truth, he had adopted his big brother's views and vowed to continue his legacy. As punishment for deserting, the Hokage constantly assigned him D-rank missions after he had spent some time in jail and paid a fine. It could have been worse but he had taken out Orochimaru, Konoha's worst traitor, and it had earned him some grace.

Tsunade glared at him. "Out. Now."

Knowing her next words weren't going to be words but a punch in the face, he gave in. "Man, this is what I get for dropping by to say hello, a _chore_ ," Naruto grumbled, walking away.

"And don't mess with it! Take it straight to Master Takashi!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Out of pettiness, Naruto strolled lazily, taking his time. _What's so special about this stupid stone anyway?_ He tossed it in the air and caught it, playing with it as he walked. _Kinda reminds me of the Stone of Gelel._ Only it was spherical in shape and had a bluish-purple hue with a golden mist forming strange symbols.

 _"_ _Careful not to mess with it,"_ Kurama warned. " _If it's anything like that stone, it could be immensely powerful and you don't want to cause an explosion right in the middle of the village."_

"It's just a pretty rock," Naruto said dismissively.

After training with the jinchūriki from Kumo, Killer Bee, he had learned to open the lines of communication with his 'tenant.' When the Kage Summit had been attacked, the nations agreed the Akatsuki was the enemy and to try and put aside their grudges to fight against the common foe. Naruto had volunteered to go to Kumo as a show of faith and trust.

He took a deep breath. _The air smells clean_. Around him were large rice fields and a massive blue sky with the warm sun shining up above. Naruto yawned. _I'm starting to feel sleepy from this peaceful weather_.

The small house was just up ahead on the hill. Naruto pulled out the sphere from his pocket and started playing with it again. _Huh?_ He held it up to the sun. Inside of the beautiful gem, a distortion appeared. The jinchūriki checked his surroundings. He was past the fields, surrounded by earth, not a living thing in sight. _I wonder..._

 _"_ _Wait a—"_ Kurama began but it was too late.

As soon as the teen pumped his chakra into the stone, a massive golden and bluish-purple light engulfed him.

* * *

When the strange, elastic-like feeling stopped, Naruto opened his eyes to find himself standing among broken buildings. The entire place felt abandoned. It was a little creepy. Through the windows he could see people had left their belongings behind when they left. He wondered what could have made them do that.

Naruto had no idea where he was. "Go ahead and say it, Kurama, I know you're dying to."

" _Very well then. I TOLD YOU SO YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_

Naruto flinched, covering his ears, "You didn't have to be so _loud_."

" _You can't even do the simplest things without screwing up, can you?!"_

"Okay, now you're exaggerating," he rolled his eyes.

 _"_ _What the hell were you thinking?!"_

"I just wanted to see if it really was like the Stone of Gelel and I could shoot out awesome blasts!"

Kurama couldn't help but roll his eyes. His dumb host still hadn't fully understood the gravity of the situation and grasped the consequences of his actions. Naruto observed his surroundings as he wandered, hoping for a clue as to where he had ended up. _I can barely sense the chakra_. That freaked him out. His chakra sensory skills were severely lacking but he wasn't that bad. _Oh man..._ Where the hell was he?

"Um, Kurama, I don't think we're in Konoha anymore."

" _Forget Konoha brat, I doubt we're in the Elemental Nations anymore."_ He doubted they were even in their own world. But Kurama would hold off on that until he had further proof.

The shaking of the ground made Naruto pause before he could demand what the fox was holding back. _What is that? An earthquake?_ He jumped on the roof. His eyes widened when he saw a 15-meter giant in the distance. "What are those?!" He yelled, pointing.

 _"_ _You wanna scream louder, I don't think they heard you."_

There were men and women dressed in similar attire, using strange machines to attack the monsters.

Naruto paled, watching a Titan eat one of the humans. There was only a woman left. He edged closer. _"Be careful,"_ Kurama said.

Seeing that the woman had flown away, far out of its reach, the 13-meter giant located the nearest human. And locked its cold eyes on Naruto. "Uh-oh." He turned and ran, chancing a glance over his shoulder to see the creepy face staring at him. It was just tumbling after him, no words, and no emotions in its deadened gaze.

Naruto climbed a tall tower and looked down, watching it claw uselessly, trying to reach him. _Huh, they're really stupid_. His eyes widened. "It's got no dick!"

 _"_ _How very astute of you,"_ the Kyūbi said sarcastically. _"It can't get you. Observe the humans,"_ he advised.

Naruto squinted his eyes and did just that. "Looks like their napes are the killing spot." Fascinated, he watched the uniformed humans kill the giants using metal contraptions attached to their waists and two swords. "I think they're civilians! But they're killing those monsters! Yeah!" He grinned, cheering as another one went down.

 _"_ _There's very little chakra around, which means no shinobi. Compared to you, they might be considered civilians but I think they're soldiers in this world."_

That sucked the cheer right out of the jinchūriki. "You really think we're in another world?" Naruto felt ready to throw up. He swallowed with great difficulty. "Grandma Tsunade is going to be _so_ pissed."

* * *

"That stupid blond menace!" Tsunade paced around the office, looking furious. "I gave him _one_ simple task to do and he screws it up! I really should demote him for this!"

"Come now, Lady Hokage," Kakashi said lightly, "it can't be that bad."

"According to Master Takashi, he disappeared into thin air in a flash of light. He was almost there! I never should have given him the stone." But there was no one else around she trusted enough to handle the artifact. Most of the chūnin were sick, having caught a bug that was going around. And the jōnin were in their meeting. She had been considering sending one of her ANBU escorts when Naruto had walked in.

"Do you really think he could be in trouble?" Shizune asked worriedly.

"Master Takashi is an expert on ancient artifacts. He's been around the world and studied their mythology extensively his entire life, and he believes Naruto may have ended up in another world."

"I'm sure he will be fine. He's got his furry buddy with him." Despite his easy-going exterior, Kakashi felt apprehensive. _Naruto, why must trouble always find you?_

"The only reason I'm this calm is because I know he's not alone and the Kyūbi is there to talk the brat out of doing anything too stupid." The Hokage took a deep breath and sat back down. "In any case, if the legends are true, we know there's a time limit on how long Naruto can stay wherever he is. The only thing we can do is wait for the sphere to recharge and bring him back."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know, Shizune. It varies in the stories. It could be weeks or months or longer." Tsunade didn't want to consider the possibility it could even take years for the sphere to recharge. "Hopefully, the brat hasn't lost the stone."

* * *

 _"_ _What do you mean you lost the stone?!"_

"It means I don't know where it is!" Naruto searched his pockets frantically. _Crap, crap, crap, crap!_ He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his hair, trying his best to remember. "I don't think I had it when I ran! Maybe I dropped it when we got here!"

Jumping over the Titan still uselessly trying to reach him, he hastily went over the area. "Where is it?! I know it was this area!" He recognized two of the shops.

 _"_ _Wait, what's that?"_

Naruto landed on the ground. He ran toward the object Kurama had pointed out and snatched it up. Then he ducked inside a shoe repair shop to avoid being seen by the approaching giant and study the stone in peace. "The shape and size are the same and the symbols too, I think. But the color...it's gray now." Even the funny squiggles which had been golden were now silver.

Kurama was silent.

"Well, any thoughts? Do you think it's...broken?" Naruto asked, frightened.

"In my experience, objects of power, such as this one and the Stone of Gelel, they either shatter after they're used or they recharge."

"It's not even cracked!" He inspected it closely. "And I can feel its power. It's not as massive as it was when I used it, but it's still there! Which means it's recharging! We can go home!" His eyes filled with tears in relief. And he vowed never to mess with such objects ever again.

 _"_ _Yes. If that is the case, who knows how long it'll take to return to full power?"_

Naruto's hopes of returning home faltered for a second. His gripped the stone tightly. "Doesn't matter. Long as it's possible, I'll wait and protect the stone with my life!"

 _"_ _Just try not to lose it. I highly doubt you'll be putting your life on the line."_

"Because without chakra ninja don't exist here?"

 _"_ _Yes. We're not from this world. And the humans haven't shown any particularly special or powerful skills that could pose a problem. You've only used a minuscule amount of your chakra, barely even noticeable, since we were brought here. Because it was such a microscopic amount it replenished while you were watching the humans. So you don't have to worry about depleting your reserves. You also have another source, me. There is nothing here that could pose a threat to us."_

Naruto nodded. His thumb stroked the stone.

 _"Now it's only a waiting game."_

He figured they'd know it was ready once the color changed from gray to the blue-violet it was before. Once the stone was back to full power, they could use it to go back to where they came from. The bad news was they had no idea how long that would take, but Naruto was hopeful.

"Look on the bright side, buddy. We get to explore a fun, new world! Nothing here can hurt us so we'll be okay!"

 _"_ _Don't get too excited. This isn't our world. You can't go messing around with the order here."_

The jinchūriki's excitement waned. "Could our meddling be harmful somehow?"

 _"_ _I don't know. It could. Or it might not. But is that something you want to risk?"_

Naruto folded his arms. "So I should avoid using chakra."

 _"_ _No, you'll need it to survive. I'm only pointing out we don't know what kind of consequences—if there are any—that could befall if you introduced too much of your chakra into this dimension."_

"So keep chakra usage to a minimum, just to be one the safe side. Hm," he studied the stone. "How about we call it the Kamui Stone? The spirals I saw before we were transported kinda remind of Kakashi-sensei's jutsu. And the effect is similar too."

 _"_ _That's dumb,"_ the fox snorted.

"Shut up. I like it!"

 _"_ _It probably already has a name."_

"Who cares?" Naruto put it away carefully. "Now what? Infiltrate their ranks? I'll have to pretend to be injured so they're not suspicious why I'm not using that cool machine thingy."

 _"_ _Get close and study them first. But don't be seen!"_

"Relax! I got this." He was a ninja. And a prankster.

 _"_ _You're dressed in eyesore orange."_

"You're one to talk. You're more orange than I am." Making sure the coast was clear of the creepy giants, Naruto dashed out. He snuck closer to the soldiers, sticking to the ground lest they see him on the rooftops. Once he was within hearing distance, he cautiously climbed a roof with a large chimney he could easily hide behind. He peeked around the edge.

A man was yelling at one of the giants who was eating a comrade.

"Whoa," Naruto muttered, eyes massive. "I think we may have a little problem." He didn't get a chance to debate risking saving the man when a group arrived to help.

 _"_ _I didn't consider a language barrier,"_ Kurama frowned. _"That throws a wrench in our infiltration plan."_

"How am I going to survive when I can't even understand them?" Naruto listened to the foreign words in curiosity, awe, and fear. He waited nervously for his partner to say something, immensely glad they had become friends. _Or I'd be screwed_.

 _"_ _Change of plans. Instead of infiltrating as a soldier, you're doing it as a kid."_

"What? Why?" Naruto asked quietly.

 _"_ _They're less likely to be hostile toward a child."_

"Good point. Maintaining a low level jutsu like Transformation should be a piece of cake."

 _"_ _There's still another issue to consider,"_ Kurama said.

"What?"

 _"_ _While you were busy gawking thinking how cool they were, I was noticed something. They'll know you're an outsider because you can't speak the same language as them, but the bigger mystery will be where you came from. Notice which direction the giant humanoids are coming from. Considering the state of the abandoned town and the fact the soldiers atop the wall closer to us, I'm assuming that's where the humans are living."_

 _"I see. Those things managed to get past that wall in the distance, forcing people who were living here to abandon their homes and hide behind this wall here."_ Naruto felt his heart go out to them.

 _"_ _Careful."_ Kurama knew, and could understand, where his host's thoughts were going. It would be a walk in the park for the two of them to annihilate all the giants and set the humans free. He doubted it would take them longer than a day. _"Remember, by trying to help we could end up making the situation worse."_

"I know," Naruto's shoulders slumped. "It's just..." His hands clenched into fists. "I have the power to make a massive difference here and I _hate_ that I'm not allowed to do anything."

 _"_ _It's not worth your hero complex,"_ Kurama said harshly. He knew Naruto genuinely wanted to help out of the goodness of his heart, nothing else. _"They've survived without us, without chakra. They don't_ need _us. We can't make them reliant on us now."_

"Yeah," Naruto took a deep breath, trying to squash the urge to run out there and create a hundred Shadow Clones and Rasengan all the enemies. "So, how young should I go?"

 _"_ _It won't make any sense to them, how anyone could survive out in such hostile territory. But the difference in language works in our favor. There will be no way of understanding their questions and you don't have to come with up a good lie. Look at them, the youngest soldiers look to be around your age."_

"I don't want them thinking I'm a spy, so," Naruto crossed his arms, brows furrowed in concentration. "If it were me, I'd find anyone younger than a five-year-old too young. So between five and fifteen."

 _"_ _They must train for a few years before becoming soldiers,"_ Kurama pointed out. _"They'll still regard someone a little younger than fifteen with suspicion. Knock off a few years."_

"Right," Naruto nodded. Academy students in Konoha graduated at twelve. "So how about between five and twelve then? I think eight or nine sounds like a good choice, doesn't it?"

 _"_ _Be sure to hide the whiskers. I've only seen blonds, brunettes, and redheads and no outstanding physical features thus far."_

Bringing his hands together, Naruto activated the jutsu. A _poof_ of smoke later, a young, angelic looking boy appeared. He'd changed his usual outfit in favor of brown pants and a plain white shirt but kept the sandals. "Alright, who should I approach?"

If he went into Kyūbi mode, the bright yellow cloak would be like a beacon. He may as well scream _I'm over here!_ and run around waving his arms. _"Not like it'll help."_

 _They don't really have chakra for us to sense any powerful negative emotions._ But the two could definitely sense _something_. Kurama thought. " _That's not necessary. I'm a fairly good judge of_ _character_. _"_ Now that he didn't have his bias against humanity getting in the way. _"And you can learn a lot from observation. Look over there."_

Two soldiers, a man and a woman, were kneeling over a dying man.

Naruto was too far to hear what they were saying but their actions spoke loud enough.

He was saved the effort of thinking of a way to approach them when he felt vibrations coming from behind. Snapping his head around, he saw a giant making its away in his direction, staring at him. Naruto dashed toward it and jumped off the roof. Then he turned away from it and ran around the building to the soldiers.

They looked shocked at his sudden arrival for a second before the short man yelled something the jinchūriki couldn't understand. The redhead didn't waste any time snatching him up and taking him to her horse.

The shocked expressions had nothing on her jaw-dropping reaction when Naruto smiled brightly at her and said, "Arigatō, nee-san!"

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	2. A Survivor

**Chapter 2: A Survivor**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Naruto

 **Previously** : Naruto fools around with a powerful stone that transports him to a new world. Tsunade says Naruto and Kurama will be stuck there until it recharges and brings them back.

* * *

"W-what did you just say?" Petra stared at the boy, unable to believe the words that had come out of his mouth seconds earlier. The other members of Squad Levi joined her.

Erd looked incredulously at Naruto. "Is that a kid?"

"Where did he come from?" Oluo asked.

"Did he sneak in a wagon?" Gunther wondered.

Before she could reply, they heard a Titan fall and looked to see their captain approaching. Levi mounted his horse and led them back to the rest of the Scouts, following Erwin's orders to retreat. "How the hell did this brat get here?"

"Captain, I think he—"

"Kimi wa totemo kūruda ne!" Naruto grinned, pointing at Levi. _"He's so cool! Did you see how he killed that monster? Awesome!"_

Kurama didn't reply. He was more interested in studying their stunned expressions, eyes wide and mouths falling open. _They don't see him as a threat. For now_. From their actions, getting the boy away from the monster and protecting him, they likely saw him as a harmless child.

"What did he just say?"

"What kind of language was that?"

"He has to be from outside the walls!"

"That's enough," Levi ordered, barley keeping the dumbfounded look off own his face, mind racing. "Keep quiet about this until I get a chance to talk to Erwin. Anyone asks, he's some dumb kid who hid in one of the supply carts and accidentally came outside with us. We have a more pressing situation at hand. Petra, make sure he doesn't talk."

 _"_ _They look serious, Kurama. Do you think they're suspicious?"_

 _"_ _They think you're a kid, one who can't understand them. So they don't need to be careful with their words and actions. I think it's something else."_

"Captain Levi, is it true that Wall Maria has been breached?" Erd asked.

"Yeah, something's going on. And now this," Levi glanced at the boy. Thinking quickly, he said, "Put him with the injured soldiers and escort him back to HQ. If the civilians see him and buy the story, we'll get blamed for being careless and bringing a kid into Titan territory."

"Yes, Sir." If the situation had been different, Petra would have felt the need to protest at being left out of the battle, especially considering the dire situation. _He could change everything_. She looked at the boy sitting before her, clutching her tightly, watching his environment in fascination. _Odd, he's not scared at all_. Regardless if they knew about Titans, anyone, especially children, would be frightened after encountering one.

 _Where are we going?_ Naruto looked at the redhead. She brought him to a cart with groaning, bloodied men and women, some missing their arms and some their legs. One or two were bandaged, luckily surviving with only broken bones. _"Does she plan to hide me with them?"_

 _"_ _Guess they don't want you to be seen. If they're putting you with the injured ones you're being taken away from the battlefield."_

 _"_ _This feels so wrong."_

"It's okay," Petra helped him into the cart. "Lie him down," she told a man with a broken arm. "He snuck in and we don't want the civilians making a fuss."

"Right, they'd just blame us for his actions," he rolled his eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth but Petra shook her head, placing a finger over her lips. He understood the gesture and kept quiet, letting the man gently push his shoulder. _Guess they want me to lie down and stay out of sight._

He didn't know how long he lay there. Naruto couldn't push away the images of the humans being eaten, making him feel guilty and cowardly for not staying and fighting. His eyes grew wide when they passed through the gate. It was brief but he had caught sight of the wall. " _It's huge!"_

 _"_ _It's gotta be big enough to keep those things out,"_ Kurama said. Which begged the question: _"How did they break through the other one?"_

The building structure was the same on that side of the wall. He wondered where they were going. If they had stayed near the monsters and one of them had attacked, at least he would have had a legitimate excuse to fight them. _"You better keep your abilities hidden,"_ Kurama reminded him, sensing his thoughts.

 _"_ _Yeah, I know. You've already explained it."_

 _"_ _And,"_ he stressed, _"because we don't know how they're going to react to a snot-nosed brat with the power to wipe out their armies without breaking a sweat."_

 _"_ _You don't really think they'll try to kill me for that, do you?"_

 _"_ _If they can't manipulate you, then yes. Humans don't like it when others have an advantage over them. You're practically a god here."_

 _Fat lot of good my power does me. When I can't even use it to help people in need._ Naruto thought bitterly.

* * *

Petra dismounted from her horse and held out her hands, helping Naruto get down from the cart. "We're here. C'mon," taking his hand, she led him away.

Naruto's eyes were still on the injured soldiers. _"Pay attention! You lose focus and the jutsu releases!"_ The Kyūbi snapped.

 _"_ _Right. Sorry."_

The images of the physically and mentally broken soldiers continued to haunt him.

 _"_ _You really think I should just sit back and wait for the stone to recharge and go home?"_

Kurama knew Naruto would continue to wear him down until he agreed. It just wasn't in the boy's nature not to help those who needed it. _"If you're found out—"_

 _"_ _I know, I know, they might try to kill me."_

 _"_ _Or they'll declare you a god and commit atrocities in your name."_

 _"_ _What? That's ridiculous!"_ Naruto almost rolled his eyes.

 _"_ _I've seen it many times before. Greedy humans using someone, often times a child with a powerful name or position, to fulfill their own agenda. You would be their excuse."_

 _"_ _That's stupid!"_

 _"_ _They will certainly fear your powers and think how easy it would be for you to subjugate them if you wanted. You are literally a one-man army. They would never be able to stop you."_

 _"_ _I'll tell them I only want to help them!"_ Naruto insisted.

 _"_ _And you plan to accomplish that how exactly?"_

The jinchūriki cursed the language barrier.

 _"_ _As I said before,"_ Kurama continued, _"it's not our world. It's not our place to create dramatic shifts. What if you are completely opposed to how they do things here? How do you think people will feel about that? Think about Pain. Nagato was practically a god too. Just because he believed he was saving the world, didn't mean his path was the right one."_

 _"_ _It's not the same."_

 _"_ _Of course not. I know your intentions are sincere and selfless. But it's something you have to take into consideration. What about when it's time to go home? They can't learn to depend on you. And believe you me, they're gonna want you to fix everything for them."_ The Kyūbi knew his host wore his good heart on his sleeve. Someone was bound to try and take advantage, tricking him by appealing to his conscience. And Naruto, being Naruto, would jump at the chance to do what he was told if he thought he was saving people.

Naruto's shoulders slumped. _"I can't do_ nothing _."_

 _"_ _I thought you might feel that way."_ Kurama sighed. It would eat away at his host to sit on the sidelines twiddling his thumbs while people died needlessly. He had been thinking about a compromise. _"Now, you can't handle_ all _their problems for them. But I think the job of the people who found you is to take back the land they lost."_

Naruto nodded. Based on their skills and the supplies they were carrying, it was well-reasoned.

 _"_ _The rest of the humans are safe behind this wall. They don't need your protection. They have their own way of life and history so you can't interfere here—just like you can't interfere in another Hidden Village's business back home and they can't dictate how the Leaf Village is run. But when the warriors leave to reclaim their lands, you can sneak with them and try to prevent as many people from getting killed as you can."_

 _"_ _Yeah!"_ Naruto agreed eagerly, relieved to have a chance to save people. _"A true ninja acts from the shadows!"_ The solemn mood disappeared, his happy-go-lucky nature back full force.

Kurama wondered how long it would be before the jinchūriki blew his cover. It was matter of when not if since it was _Naruto_. _"In the meantime, observe everything and learn as much as you can."_

 _"_ _Sounds like a plan!"_

* * *

Sakura lifted her arms and stretched, walking down the steps of the hospital. Pulling the red hair tie, she let her hair down, running her fingers through it. Her stomach growled and she patted it. _Almost there._ Civilians and ninja alike walked through the bustling streets with delicious scents wafting through the air.

She arrived at Team Kakashi's favorite dango place to find her two teammates already enjoying the treat with some tea. Sakura smiled brightly, noticing a third plate and cup of tea. "Hey guys," she sat across from Sai and Sasuke. "Thanks for ordering for me!" Happily, she took a bite. "It was a long shift."

Sai blatantly watched her gobble down the food. "If you are that hungry we can go somewhere with food of more sustenance."

"No, it's fine," she waved her hand. "I've been thinking about dango all day. So, where's Naruto?"

Sasuke exchanged a look with Sai and said, "You don't know?"

"I was on a double shift," Sakura shrugged. "Did he get a mission? He's been bored out of his mind and begging Lady Tsunade for a solo mission in the village." With the threat of Akatsuki more eminent than ever, Naruto wasn't allowed to set one foot outside the village without a proper escort, much to the teen's chagrin.

"We were called into the Hokage's office this morning," Sai began. "Lady Tsunade tasked Naruto with delivering a powerful artifact to a man in the village who knew about those kinds of relics. He was almost there when he used the power of the stone and it transported him to another world."

" _What?_ " Sakura gaped. Fear rushed through her veins along with worry for her teammate and friend.

"Lady Tsunade said it'll recharge and he can use it again to come back," Sasuke continued. "She's not sure how long it'll take but he should be fine."

"As long as Naruto doesn't lose it, that is," Sai added.

Relief replaced fear. It quickly transformed into anger. "That idiot! What was he thinking?!" Sakura slammed her fist on the table. Sai and Sasuke immediately jumped away as the sturdy table broke into two and splinters flew. "I'm sorry," Sakura winced. "I'm exhausted," she rubbed her head.

"We understand," Sasuke nodded, still not quite used to her monstrous strength. "But this is Naruto we're talking about. He'll be okay. No matter how dire the situation, he always pulls through."

"Yeah," she smiled, "he is stubborn like that."

Then the owner came over, her face beet red. She was practically steaming from the ears.

Sai pointed at Sasuke, "He'll pay for it."

* * *

 _First that boy and now this one._ Levi wondered what was happening with the world. He glanced at the massive boulder in concealed awe. He couldn't believe it. The hole was sealed. Trost was saved. Levi could almost see the gears spinning behind Erwin's eyes, staring at the unconscious teenager in the cart they were escorting.

Orders had come through that Eren was to be taken straight to the cells under the military courthouse in Mitras. There were soldiers everywhere, within earshot, and Levi had yet to get a moment alone with the commander.

He noticed the wary but excited expressions on the faces of the Scouts and the Garrisons. He could only imagine their reactions when they found out about the kid.

Once they reached the capital, hours passed with Mike, Nanaba, and Hange handling the Survey Corps's post-expedition business while Levi and Erwin dealt with the officials regarding a meeting with Eren once the boy regained consciousness. _Finally_ , Levi thought. He opened his mouth but the door flew open seconds after it closed and Hange stepped in.

"Are you two going to wait in the basement for Eren to wake up? I wish I could come along," Hange sighed wistfully.

"Is that for me?" Erwin asked.

"Yes," she handed him the papers. "I just need your approval."

 _Screw this._ Levi decided. "Erwin, I need to speak to you about something important. I don't know if we'll get this much privacy again so Four-Eyes might as well know now."

"Can it hold? I have to meet Chief Zackly soon."

"It's as important—if not more so—than the situation with Yeager."

That grabbed their attention.

"What could be more important than a human turning into a Titan?" Hange's curiosity was peaked.

"The kid my squad found. Speaking a language we don't understand. He might have come from outside the walls."

Their eyes widened and their jaws fell open in shock.

"You look like a pair of fish," Levi deadpanned. "Close your mouths."

"Are you serious?" Hange was stunned. "Holy crap..."

"You said kid?"

"He looked maybe seven or eight-years-old. He was being chased by a Titan when we found him."

The two were silent, stunned speechless.

"A boy from outside the walls," Erwin's voice was full of amazement.

"I wasn't sure what to do with him so I had Petra take him away and keep him hidden."

"I can't believe it," Hange continued to gape.

Erwin was still have a hard time wrapping his head around it. He tried to keep his emotions under control—surprise, awe, excitement, disbelief—and formulate words. "And he's with one of your subordinates?"

"Yeah," Levi nodded, "I had her take him to your office. How do you wanna deal with it?"

 _This day just became a lot whole more interesting._ Erwin's mind raced. How would the people react to that? How would the government? Even knowledge of the outside world was forbidden. What would happen when a person, a child, was discovered? _A child..._ He turned to Levi. He badly wanted to go meet the kid in person but he could not leave Eren alone. "Are you positive he's not from here?"

"Well, he speaks a different language," Levi crossed his arms. "What else do you need?"

"There used to be people of different cultures before the Titans attacked. He could be the descendent of some other group and he was taught their language," Hange suggested. "Except they would have taught him our language too."

"Everyone behind the walls only speaks one language," Levi pointed out. "How would he have learned the one he speaks? Who would have taught him?" He faintly recalled talks of another group, the Asian clan, but had never actually met one or even heard about any still around.

"Have him take a look at a map to point out his home," the commander said. "See if it's anywhere on there. Although I don't believe it will be."

"So we should keep him hidden?"

Erwin paused, his expression calculating. "No. The best protection we can provide him is to reveal his identity for everyone to know."

"Like it is with Eren," Hange nodded. "They can't make the boy quietly disappear. It'd cause an uproar. This kid is the symbol of humanity's existence beyond the walls, solid, undeniable evidence that we're not the last humans. And he's a child. If the Royal Government dared harm him the people would not take that well."

"How did he survive out there?" Erwin wondered. "Did he possibly have an adult with him? His parents, perhaps?"

"That's the strange thing," Levi's brow furrowed in thought. "It's possible he was separated from his family. They wouldn't have let him run off on his own in such dangerous territory. Unless they were incredibly distracted—maybe under attack—or most likely, they're dead. But the boy was happy and didn't look concerned." Regardless the language barrier, Levi had a feeling if the boy had thrown a tantrum, wanting his mother and father, they would have figured it out.

"Maybe he was still in shock. He could be crying for his parents right now," Hange said.

"Should I have my team start spreading rumors then, Erwin?"

"Yes. In fact, tell the other squad leaders and as many trustworthy people you can to reach more people faster. That way your squad will also be in less danger. It would be an easy thing for anyone to misunderstand and reach the 'wrong' conclusion. So if, for whatever reason, it is proven that the child is from somewhere inside the walls, there will be too many people talking at that point for the government to punish them all. It will be more convenient to explain it away as an honest mistake."

Two of the squad leaders had connections and once the newspapers were out, there would be no stuffing the genie back in the bottle.

"Are you sure?" Hange asked. "It's a gamble. Especially now when the Military Police want custody of Eren."

"There's no other choice. I've already talked to Pixis and he will back us if necessary. I am confident we can convince Chief Zackly to give us custody of Eren Yeager. But—wait, what is the child's name?"

"I don't know," Levi said. "Didn't have a chance to find out."

"Go and find out as much as you can," Erwin ordered. "I'll let the chief know of the situation and ask him for his opinion on how to proceed." There was no reason for the boy to be in the care of the Survey Corps. The Military Police had the best claim to him. Titans were Survey Corps's territory which meant it would be easy to prove the best place for the Titan-human Eren was under Levi and his squad. _But the foreigner, he's a kid._

"The Survey Corps is no place for a child. The closest jurisdiction he falls under is the Military Police. If not them, then he will likely be placed as a ward to a noble family," Hange frowned thoughtfully. "We can't keep him secret." He didn't speak their language and couldn't understand anything they would say. _And he's only seven or eight. He's gonna slip up and someone will overhear_.

"We can't teach him. There's no way. We'll have to either keep him hidden all his life, which is out of the question, or if he was with people and they find us, we'll be fucked because we kept him a secret. Neither of those options is really an option," Levi scowled, feeling a headache coming.

Erwin sighed, feeling stressed as well. He could not think of another way to handle the situation. "I have to got meet the chief or I'll be late."

"What will you tell him?" Hange asked

"A lie," Erwin said bluntly. "I'll tell him Levi received a message the boy we found broke out of his shock from being chased by a Titan and finally spoke. He wasn't, like we originally thought, someone from the walls who had snuck into a supply cart and come outside with us. Several people overheard and rumors have already spread that we found a surviver from outside the walls."

* * *

When Levi entered Erwin's office, his squad stood up. "Captain," Erd said quietly.

Levi's eyes fell to the boy asleep on the couch with a cloak covering his curled body. They moved away from him, standing across the room. "What did you find out?" He asked.

"He said his name was Naruto," Petra answered. He raised an eyebrow. "I pointed to myself and said my name and he did the same," she explained. "He's eight-years-old."

"And?"

"That's about it. His stomach growled, loudly," Petra smiled. "So I gave him food and he went to sleep. He's a little boy and he must have been tired. We thought we'd let him take a nap while we waited for you to come back. Poor thing must have been exhausted from running around and hiding from Titans for who knows how long and the trauma of it all."

"What did Commander Erwin say, Sir?" Oluo asked.

Levi quickly explained the instructions and sent them off. "Petra, you only need to let Hange's squad know of the situation and come back."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded, leaving looking curious.

The corporal neared the sleeping child. He wasn't good with children and didn't want to intimidate Naruto. He wasn't sure if Petra was either but he figured she would probably fare better than him. From a child's perspective, her innocent face and sweet demeanor would be more comforting than any of the men. He would be less frightened of her. And Levi really did not want to deal with a scared, hysterical kid, crying and screaming.

He crouched by the sofa when he heard Naruto mumble something in his sleep. Levi's brow quirked, trying to understand.

"...ra...men..."

 _Ra-men? What is that?_ Levi wondered. He kept quiet, straining his ears, but Naruto said no more. Standing up, he walked over to Erwin's desk and pulled out a map from one of the drawers. He continued to ponder this 'ramen' as he waited.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	3. Letters and Characters

**Chapter 3: Letters and Characters**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Naruto

 **Previously** : Levi leaves Naruto in Petra's care and tells Erwin and Hange about him. Erwin orders the news about Naruto to be leaked for his protection. Kurama advises Naruto to only interfere when the Scouts go on expeditions and help them in secret.

* * *

 _"_ _This must be the office of their leader."_ Kurama observed through Naruto's eyes. The boy watched his escort curiously. She gestured for him to sit and he made himself comfortable on the couch. Naruto's eyes followed Petra, moving to Erwin's desk and picking up a pen and a plain sheet of paper. She took a seat beside him.

"Let's see," she paused thoughtfully. "Petra," she pointed to herself. She pointed to the boy's chest. "Your name?"

He beamed, understanding the action and having heard her addressed several times. "Naruto."

"Na-ru-to," Petra repeated. "Naruto, what a nice name," she patted his head.

"Naruto," the jinchūriki nodded enthusiastically. "Petora?"

"Close. It's Pet-ra," she enunciated clearly.

"Pet...ra."

"That's right!"

Naruto didn't know what she said but her actions spoke clearly. _Pet-ra. Pet-ra. Petra. Two syllables_. _Pet-ra_. _This isn't so bad._

"Okay," she picked up the pen from the table and wrote 'Petra' and '22' under her name. "Petra. Twenty-two." She held out the pen to him.

" _The characters are weird_." Naruto could not make heads or tails of the letters. At least the number he could recognize.

 _"_ _Of course. Were you expecting them to write in the same way?"_

 _"_ _Would have been nice."_ He scrawled his name and age next to hers. ナルト and 8.

Petra was fascinated by the writing. _So this is what a foreign language looks like_. It looked difficult to do. Though she imagined it would be the same for Naruto. From the way he was eyeing her name, it was like he had never seen anything stranger. Before she could say anything, there was a growling originating from the boy's stomach. He clutched his belly mourningly. Petra giggled. "How about we get some food in you?"

"Fūdo?" Naruto said hopefully. _"Maybe some words are the same."_

"Food," the redhead mimicked eating.

"Ramen wa arimasu ka?" Naruto blurted.

She eyed him curiously. "I hope you're not allergic to anything." Petra looked at the door hesitantly before standing. "C'mon, Naruto," she held out her hand. Making sure the sight was clear, she led him to the Special Ops Squad's private barrack.

 _"_ _Why would they have ramen?"_ Kurama asked.

 _"_ _Why wouldn't they have ramen?"_

 _"_ _Different lands mean different vegetation. In the Land of Waves, they primarily had a sea food based diet, remember? Konoha doesn't because we're surrounded by forests. Of course, ramen is something you can find anywhere in the Elemental Nations but that doesn't mean you'll find it here too."_

 _"_ _How can you even say something so horrible?"_ Naruto demanded. _"They have to have it. They just have to!"_ The mere thought of having to survive who knew how long without ramen was enough to give him deep anxiety. What kind of a barbaric world didn't have ramen?

They arrived in the kitchen and Petra began rummaging through cupboards to find him something to eat. Naruto tried to see around her, to locate the noodles. _Oh no..._ His stomach fell in dread. "Pet-ra," he tugged the back of her jacket. "Ramen."

"Ramen?"

"Ramen. Fūdo."

"Ah," Petra smiled, understanding, "ramen is food. It's what you like to eat. I'm sorry," her smile fell, "we don't have ramen."

 _"_ _I don't think ramen exists here,"_ Kurama said.

"Ramen?" Naruto said pathetically, blue eyes big and begging.

"Sorry sweetie, no ramen," she shook her head.

 _"_ _I hate this place."_

 _"_ _I thought you wanted to explore this fun, new world,"_ the Kyūbi teased.

 _"_ _This world sucks! Let's go home the minute the Kamui Stone recharges."_

Sulking, Naruto watched Petra cook. She was glad he wasn't too terribly upset about the lack of 'ramen.' He sniffed the baked potato suspiciously before picking up the spoon. "Wait, let it cool," she blew on it and fanned it with her hand, causing him to smile stupidly at her for her kind gesture no one had ever done for him.

He took a bite out of the seasoned potato. "Sore wa kanari yoidesu!"

"I take it you like it?" She didn't think he'd enjoy the military rations. _Hopefully Captain Levi won't mind._ Fresh vegetables weren't common and seasonings were even harder to come by. Once he finished she began to clean the plate, glancing at him constantly to see him observing the kitchen.

 _"_ _I don't see a fridge or a microwave."_

 _"_ _They have some advanced machines, the ones they use to kill those things, but they don't have common household appliances,"_ Kurama noted. He wondered what their medical system was like.

Naruto was having similar thoughts. _"Without chakra it'd take weeks, months, for something small like a broken bone to heal!"_ His thoughts returned to the heavily injured soldiers he'd seen. How did their medics keep them from dying on the battlefield without chakra? He had listened to Sakura enough to know internal injuries were deadlier than external ones. How did they keep the men and women from suffering at the hands of those? How did the medics even know the soldiers had internal injuries? _"Next time they're out there I'll make sure no one dies."_

The rest of the squad was gathered in Erwin's office when they returned. Three pairs of eyes focused on the blond-haired boy. "I can't believe he's actually here," Gunther shook his head.

"Part of me still can't wrap my head around it," Erd nodded.

Naruto's head bounced from face to face, trying to discern what they were saying.

"Have you learned anything?"

"He said his name was Naruto and he's eight-years-old," Petra nodded to the paper on the table. "He wrote his name."

"Whoa," Oluo snatched it up. "Looks like a bunch of squiggles!"

"Our language probably looks the same to him," Gunther said.

Naruto yawned. He picked up Petra's previously discarded cloak, using it as a makeshift blanket and opting for a nap. _"You're really gonna take a nap?"_ Kurama asked.

 _"_ _Why not?"_ The transportation had taken a toll on him. The adrenaline was gone and after eating, he was feeling drowsy. _"Can you keep up the Transformation jutsu for me?"_

"What is he—"

"Shh!" Erd shushed him. "Quiet Oluo! He must be exhausted. He needs to rest."

* * *

Naruto woke up with a yawn and stretched, scratching his stomach absent-mindedly. He rubbed the last of the sleep out of his eyes.

"You're awake."

His eyes snapped up to meet Levi's flat gaze. The room was empty; the others were gone. He aimed his bright smile at Levi.

The corporal glanced momentarily at the door before approaching him and laying the map of the Walls flat on the table. "Naruto," he addressed the child, wearing a neutral expression—the least threatening he could manage.

"Sore wa watashidesu! Uzumaki Naruto! Mirai no Hokage!"

His rapid response surprised the man. "Okay," Levi's brow furrowed, unsure how to proceed. "I take it you introduced yourself? I'm Levi."

Naruto tilted his head.

"Levi," he pointed to himself.

"Rivaille."

"Levi," he corrected.

"Rivaille."

" _Levi_."

"Rivaille."

"L—"

"Naze kare wa jibun jishin o kurikaesu nodesu ka?" Naruto stared at him in confusion. _"Why does he keep repeating his name over and over?"_ He asked Kurama the same question.

 _"_ _Because you're mispronouncing it."_

 _"_ _No I'm not."_

"It's _L_ not _R_ ," Levi stressed. Naruto looked utterly confused. Realizing it wasn't worth it, the corporal gave up. "Never mind." He tapped the map. "This is our map. Map," he repeated unsurely. "Where are you from?"

The jinchūriki scanned the paper in interest. _"Looks like a map."_ The three perfect circles represented the walls, he guessed. He saw where Levi was pointing. _"Is that where we are?"_ He waited for him to continue and Levi stared at the boy expectantly.

 _Maybe he didn't understand me._ Levi looked back at the map he was pointing at. "How hard is it to guess what I'm asking?" he muttered. "You," he pointed to Naruto, then the map, "home. Point."

 _"_ _Why is he so short?"_

 _"_ _Why are you so short?"_ The Kyūbi snorted.

 _"_ _Not all of us can be humungous chakra monsters!"_

"Are you listening?"

 _"_ _Hey, I get it! He wants to know where I'm from! But how am I going to explain I'm not from this world?"_

 _"_ _You can't. I'm not even sure they think it's possible. Without chakra, how could they? This world may be smaller than ours but I doubt it only encompasses the small amount of land on that map. Just point off the map. He knows you're not from around here and still he's only showing you their country's map. It's possible those giants have trapped them in and they don't know what lies outside their walls."_

Naruto found that rather peculiar. Surely they had old maps and history books? But the fox did bring up a valid point. If Levi hadn't brought a map of the countries outside their lands, it had to be because they didn't have one. _"What if he wants me to draw it? Should I draw Fire Country?"_

"Hey," Levi snapped his fingers, noticing the distant look on the boy's face. _Brats and their tiny attention spans_.

 _"_ _Pretend not to understand or know. Your age gives you a legitimate excuse."_ Kurama was very proud his idea of presenting Naruto as a child would work so amazingly in their favor.

"You get it?" Levi perked up when the boy took the map.

Naruto pretended to study it. "Watashi no mura wa koko ni wanai," he shook his head at Levi. "Jitaku," he pointed to the empty space above the illustration of the Walls, at the tip of the paper. _Home_.

 _This is it_. Levi thought, excited.

"S," Naruto suddenly pointed to Stohess, recognizing the letter. " _I know some of these! It's the same characters as the ranking system!"_ He noticed Yarckel District. "D," he pointed. "C." It was smaller but the shape was the same.

Petra entered the office to find Levi gaping at the proud looking child. "Captain?"

He went to the bookshelf and pulled out the first book he saw. He opened it to a random page and presented it to the boy. "He recognized three letters."

 _It looks like gibberish_. Naruto scanned the pages, blinking at the blocks of text that meant nothing to him. "B." He flipped the page back to one with a picture. It was less dizzying to look at. "A." Then he pushed the book away, unfamiliar with the rest.

"If he knows our alphabet our people must have crossed paths at some point," Petra concluded. She wrote her full name and handed Naruto the pen and paper. "Petra Ral," she gestured to herself then the two words. "Naruto," she gestured to him and the paper.

"Does he even have a last name?" Levi wondered.

Naruto understood and wrote his full name: うずまきナルト

"Look how different the two written languages are," Petra marveled at the characters.

"There is no way he knows five letters that also happen to be in our alphabet," Levi agreed. It was far too unlikely to be a coincidence.

 _"_ _You know I never realized how different those characters are from the rest,"_ Naruto glanced at the map with the labeled cities and districts.

 _"_ _It is strange,"_ Kurama admitted. _"It was the Second Hokage who created the infrastructure to ensure order and stability that the other villages also adopted. He also set up the ranking system so children and under qualified ninja wouldn't be sent out to be slaughtered on missions above their caliber."_

 _"_ _How do you know that?"_

 _"_ _I know everything you learn. But unlike you I retrained the history you were taught in the Academy."_

 _"Y_ _ou were also there for that history when it happened, cheater."_

"Naruto," Petra handed him a drawing, a boy, Naruto, accompanied by a woman and a man who looked like a taller version of him. She didn't know whom he took after but hoped she got the idea of his parents across. She circled their headquarters in Wall Rose and slowly printed his name in kanji above it. "Your parents," she pointed to the drawing and then the map, "where?"

Naruto's face crumbled.

"Do you think it means they're dead?" Levi frowned. Naruto wasn't crying though. Were they separated? And the boy wasn't sure if they were still alive.

"Maybe," Petra said. "But he doesn't even have tears in his eyes." He looked sad and stared longingly at the drawing.

Levi exhaled loudly, already tired of the language barrier, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. The jinchūriki pointed to his parents and shook his head. "He doesn't know. And we don't know if that means they're dead or lost or he doesn't know what happened to them." Even Levi wasn't morbid and cruel enough to tell Petra to draw the man and woman dead to get confirmation. But they definitely needed to know later on.

* * *

"I want to join the Survey Corps and slaughter every Titan!"

Erwin studied the teen, and smiled. "Impressive. Very well, I will accept your enlistment." He stood. "We will meet again the day of the trial. Please wait patiently until then."

"Yes, Sir."

Erwin was tempted to ask him about the foreign boy. Eren found out about his abilities the same day they found a child from the outside world. Was it mere coincidence or something else? But they couldn't talk in private with the two Military Policemen standing guard. The sky had darkened and the commander was curious to know what had the people whispering so furiously: Eren or the boy? _Or both_.

"Commander Erwin," a young woman called out.

"Yes?"

"Chief Zackly would like to see you, Sir."

He had a fairly good idea what it was about. His suspicions were confirmed when he entered Zackly's office to find him sitting behind his desk, Dot Pixis, Nile Dok and the Assembly of the Royal Government present as well. Eren was under military jurisdiction. The four noblemen had no authority over him. _They're here because of the boy_.

"Are the rumors true?" One of them demanded. "You found an outsider?"

The assemblymen appeared nervous.

"A boy," Erwin answered calmly. "After we received news of the appearance of the Colossal Titan and the assault on Trost, I issued a retreat. Squad Levi was preparing to leave when they encountered him, running from a Titan. They killed it and brought him back."

"Why weren't we told immediately? This is treason!"

"Commander Erwin notified me as soon as he found out," Zackly spoke before the tomato-faced man started his spiel. "The boy was in shock and didn't say a word until hours later. Erwin and most of the top-ranking officers were already here in Mitras by then to deal with the situation regarding Eren Yeager. A messenger arrived and informed Corporal Levi and he told Erwin, who came to me. I then sent someone to notify you all."

"It was already too late," a dark-haired nobleman muttered. Some of the newspapers were already running the story. More would be following soon.

"How did so many people find out he's from outside the walls?" The man with the mustache asked suspiciously. "Levi's squad should have kept silent. We should have been informed first. They must be punished. They should have acted faster, followed protocol and told the superiors immediately of the situation. We should have known sooner. Something this significant, it exceeds military jurisdiction."

"Levi and his squad initially thought he was someone who had accidentally been brought outside on the expedition. Only when he was over his shock, when he spoke in a foreign language, did they figure it out."

"A foreign language?"

"You can't understand him?"

They looked relieved and no one missed it.

"Yes. Dozens of people overheard. Naturally, they talked in shock and wonder and within minutes the entire HQ knew. The family members and other civilians present were overjoyed and spread the good news."

Despite the time of day, reporters had rushed back to work and started printing the rumors, questioning the validity. If the claim made by too many people, many of them reputable sources, to ignore had any truth to it, they wanted to beat their competitors and be the first ones to break the story.

"Of course it spread like wildfire," Pixis spoke before the assemblymen could. "This is amazing news!"

Even Nile was nodding in agreement. "That's right. It's a historic moment."

"I sent Levi back to investigate. Though I am not sure how much he can glean. He told me the boy only appeared to be seven or eight-years-old."

"He's a child," Nile looked incredulous. "How did he survive?"

"I don't know," Erwin admitted. "I don't know if we can know."

"The Garrison soldiers stationed on the wall in that area were told to keep an eye out," Zackly spoke. "And ordered, under the threat of treason, to only alert me if they saw anything remotely out of the ordinary." The treason bit he had ordered only for the benefit of the nobles in case they checked. "It's been hours but there's been nothing to report."

"There was plenty of daylight. They wouldn't have abandoned a child—his parents or whoever he was with—without looking around. It's possible they're dead," Pixis said.

A knock came from the door. "Enter," Zackly said.

"This better be important," one of the noblemen growled.

"Sir, there have been reports of angry mobs."

Erwin hid a smirk.

"The people are demanding the truth. They want to know about the boy. They want to see him."

"If we don't get on top of this now it may escalate and we could have full-blown riots on our hands," Nile said grimly.

"But—"

"The situation is out of our control. We cannot keep a lid on this," Pixis interrupted. "The atmosphere was already tense with news of Yeager and his abilities. If we try to hide this and extinguish the rumors, then even here in the capitol there will be pandemonium."

"There is no other choice," Erwin continued, trying to make the situation look even more critical to scare the noblemen further. "If there is upheaval on whether we're trying to hide the boy," he turned to the young woman, who nodded in confirmation it was about the child and not Eren, "then there will be mayhem in the streets. After all, this news concerns all of humanity."

It worked. The Assembly exchanged terrified looks, faces drained of blood at the idea of bloodshed in Mitras. Their precious Wall Sina would not save them from the uproar caused by the people living there.

Erwin smiled internally, triumphant at the looks on their faces. _Success_. The boy was safe. Now he had to, somehow, convince them to let the Survey Corps take custody of him.

* * *

 _I toyed with the idea of placing hints indicating Tobirama's presence during 'Before the Fall' in this narrative but came up with a more credible explanation_.

 ** _Please Review~_**


	4. Island

**Chapter 4: Island**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Levi and Petra try to learn more about Naruto. Naruto recognizes the letters A-D and S. Erwin's plan succeeds when news about Naruto cause riots, forcing the Assembly's hand.

* * *

Levi knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter. All eyes turned to him when he stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Levi," Erwin spoke first, "any news on our guest?"

"What did you learn?!"

The corporal resisted the urge to glare, choosing to address them all instead. "Not a whole lot."

"What is his name?" Pixis asked eagerly.

"Naruto," he replied. "He's eight."

"What else?!"

 _Disgusting pig._ Levi crossed his arms. "When he was shown a map and asked about his home, he pointed off the marked territories. Far above them. Almost off the paper."

They gaped at him. Erwin and Pixis were excited. Even Nile and Zackly seemed interested.

The other four men looked sick.

"When my subordinate asked about his parents he became sad and quiet. That's all," Levi shrugged.

"It's plenty," Erwin smiled. "It's real proof there are humans out there."

"You don't know what their intentions are," the portly nobleman said.

The atmosphere turned serious.

"If they weren't friendly why would they bring a child along?" Levi asked skeptically. He understood where the man was coming from. There was validity to his statement. Just because they were humans didn't mean they weren't an enemy.

"Corporal Levi is correct," Pixis nodded. "Until they prove to be antagonists, we can't jump to conclusions. A good way to make them into enemies is by treating them with suspicion and hostility."

"Just because he's a child doesn't mean he's not dangerous," the blond-haired nobleman argued. "He could be...he could be carrying a disease meant to decrease our numbers making it easier to take over!"

"This is true," Nile admitted. "People dismiss children easily."

Levi couldn't believe it but he found himself agreeing with the MP commander.

"You're right. So I have a proposition." Erwin didn't waste time capitalizing on the moment. He had been thinking of a way to get them to put Naruto in the Scouts' custody and they'd just handed it to him on a silver platter. "We can take Naruto and quarantine him at the same abandoned HQ where we plan to hide Eren Yeager."

"You don't have custody of the Yeager boy yet," Nile pointed out. "There must be a trial first."

"I believe Commander Erwin was only proposing a solution in case Naruto is a carrier of some deadly illness. There is no other way for him to harm us. What can an eight-year-old child do?" Pixis said.

"He could be like the Yeager boy! He could turn into a Titan!" Another assemblyman said triumphantly.

"Then how could he carry a disease?" Zackly raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't the healing factor make him immune?" There was no proof the regeneration power could prevent sickness but there was no proof against it either. "And if Naruto really was a Titan-Shifter, he could have snuck away after he was brought back. No one would have thought he was from outside the Walls. We would have dismissed it as a child running away to avoid getting in trouble."

Levi had to fight hard to keep the grin off his face at the nobleman's embarrassment.

"Though I cannot ignore your wisdom," Zackly said. "As a precaution, for the safety of the people in Wall Rose, I am ordering Levi's squad to take Naruto away from the populace. After all, no point in exposing more people and risking their lives when Squad Levi has already been in close contact with the boy. Isn't that right, Corporal?"

"Yes, Sir," Levi confirmed. "No one else has had direct contact with him. The other Scouts only saw him; they didn't interact with him. We're keeping him at our private barrack," he fibbed, knowing Naruto was at Erwin's office but aside from his squad, and potentially Hange's, no one else knew.

"I will consult a doctor and let you know how long you have to keep Naruto quarantined."

"What about you, Levi?" Nile turned to him. "Haven't you been exposed to the boy, too? You shouldn't be here."

The Assembly not so subtly shifted away from him.

Erwin tensed. Levi was central to their plan to gain custody of Eren.

 _Fuck_. Levi's mind raced. "I don't think it's necessary," he said, trying to buy time. He went over his words, trying to remember if he'd said anything incriminating.

"Why not?"

"I thought he was some dumb, scared brat so I pawned him off to one of my subordinates," he said, playing the arrogant ranking officer. "My specialty is slaying Titans, not babysitting stupid children. If he had died on the way back, the Survey Corps would have been blamed for his own reckless stupidity. So he rode with a member of my squad."

"You didn't have contact with him when you returned from the expedition?" Zackly asked.

"No, Sir. He was taken immediately to HQ by one of my subordinates after he was found and I and the rest of my squad went to Trost."

"And you didn't meet Naruto even when Erwin sent you back to learn more about him after the message that he was speaking arrived?"

"He's a frightened little kid in a foreign land among people he can't communicate with. Not to make him feel suffocated and more scared, I decided it was best the female member of my squad be the one to question him."

Nile nodded. "Children do feel more comfortable being alone with a woman than a man." As someone who had done interviews as a policeman, he saw the reasoning.

"And she was the one who had helped save him out there and brought him back," Levi added. "Naruto spent the most time with her. She was the best candidate."

"Corporal Levi should remain here then," Pixis spoke up. "He is far too important to humanity to risk catching a fatal illness."

"You are correct, Pixis," Zackly nodded.

"Then I will send word for the rest of Squad Levi to leave immediately. We cannot waste any time," Erwin said.

"Permission to leave, Sir?" Levi asked.

"Yes, go send a message right now," the chief waved his hand. "Now, we must discuss how to deal with the public and stop the riots from escalating..."

* * *

 _Why are they looking at me like I've got a disease or something?_ Naruto was confused by the wary, almost scared looks directed at him by Squad Levi.

Finally, Petra came up to him and held out her hand, smiling warmly. "Naruto, we're leaving."

 _"Guess we're going somewhere."_ He noticed the bag in her other hand.

They left Erwin's office, the men of the squad following, each with bags of their own. One was carrying two bags, one of which he realized may be for him. Four horses were ready at the stables for them and they wasted no time mounting and riding off.

Naruto was strangely missing the office. Over the hours, it had become familiar and comfortable. _"I'm glad I have you, Kurama."_ The sincerity was pure and unadulterated.

 _"Pathetic, needy human. You'd be lost without me."_

 _"Yeah, I would."_ Naruto smiled, feeling the camaraderie through their bond.

The sun set and night fell minutes after they arrived at the depilated castle. Naruto shivered. " _Oh gods, please don't be haunted_."

 _"You've faced the likes of Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha, and Pain. Not to mention you're a jinchūriki. Your irrational fear of ghosts is ludicrous,"_ Kurama rolled his eyes.

 _"They're creepy, alright?"_

Ghosts were ignored. They were invisible. Much like how his host had been most of his life.

Kurama wondered if Naruto's fear stemmed from his neglected childhood. He was real and solid but he may as well have been a phantom, ignored and alone, leading him to act out, to want to be acknowledged. Maybe to prove to himself he was still alive and real.

 _"This room's bigger than mine back home!"_ Naruto ran to the window, wiping the dust off to see the view outside.

 _"Your external appearance fits your inner now. You're a child,"_ Kurama said. Carefree, naive, easily excited, and just as pure-hearted.

* * *

"Good thing it's a full moon." Naruto stood on the castle rooftop, smiling at the open, dark sky full of twinkling stars. A shadow clone transformed into his younger version was in bed where he was supposed to be, pretending to sleep, in case someone came to check on him in the middle of the night. He jumped off and ran in the direction of Wall Maria.

Silvery moonlight lighted his way and he couldn't help the sad feeling growing in his chest at the empty homes once he crossed into Titan territory. "Where are the creepy giant people? Do they sleep at night too like humans do?"

 _"Keep an eye out anyway. You don't want to be caught in an ambush."_

"Pff! They're huge and stupid!"

 _"And you're small and stupid. I think they have the advantage."_

"Grr," he gritted his teeth. Dumbass fox always raining on his parade.

 _"I still think you should have sent a clone to investigate instead of going yourself."_

"It's more fun this way. I finally get to explore!" Even if it made him feel a little gloomy.

 _"On the way back, make sure to scavenge the houses for clothes and other useful items."_

"What? Steal people's stuff? Why?!"

 _"The humans brought clothes for your smaller version. You can make it look like you're wearing those but they won't actually fit your real body."_

"Oh yeah."

 _"And don't forget to take a pair matching what you were wearing today. It'll look strange if they can't find them when they take your dirty clothes to clean them."_

 _"Which reminds me, I gotta make sure to somehow stain what I'm 'wearing' every day."_ It would look awfully strange if the clothes he supposedly wore were fresh and clean as if they hadn't been touched.

 _"Don't spill anything on yourself either. Your real clothes will stain but because you're using Transformation jutsu, the illusion will remain perfect."_

"Oh man, why'd you have to tell me that?! Now I'm going to spill juice or something out of nervousness!"

Kurama snorted. _"Of course you would."_

Naruto reached the Shinganshina District.

He was relieved when he finally left the desolate city, exiting the outermost wall.

The area was relatively flat and Naruto almost hoped some giants would show up because he was so bored. The landscape offered nothing new or interesting. "This place isn't all that different. There are weird giants, people only have a few boring colorings, and there's no chakra." And that was about it. Then he remembered. "On second thought, I take that back. They don't have ramen here. It's a hellhole."

 _"Speaking of chakra, I've been doing some thinking."_

"Yeah?"

 _"As you know, chakra is a form of life energy. It is physical and spiritual energy the humans of our worlds can expand by training the body and mind and utilize it in the form of ninjutsu and genjutsu. For these humans, I think it only serves as their life force. It can't be manipulated."_

"So what, they don't have a chakra pathway system?"

 _"Maybe. Probably not. You'd need a Hyūga to get the whole picture. The point is, humans here are incapable of manipulating chakra because they don't have it. They cannot manipulate their life force like the ninja in the Elemental Nations. There's something about the..._ energy _possessed by the living creatures here that's different from the ones in our world."_

"That's why their 'chakra' feels different? Because it's not really chakra?"

 _"I believe so."_

"I wonder why they don't have it."

 _"Who knows? Only thing that matters_ _is they don't have it, which makes you the deadliest person in this world."_

It wasn't long before Naruto noticed it. "Hey, I think I see another wall!" He sniffed the air. "Smells like salt."

 _"There must be a body of water on the other side."_

The jinchūriki easily scaled the wall and within seconds, he was standing looking at the inky water. He noticed the shore. "Looks like you can anchor a ship there."

 _"This place wasn't marked on the map. I was right. The humans are trapped behind their walls. They don't even know of this place so close to them."_

"Think we're on an island?"

 _"We could be."_

"What do you think is out there? There have to be more people. Maybe a sickness wiped them out and forced people to retreat to this place. But how did the Giants come here if it's an island? They're too stupid to know how to swim."

 _"They could be humans. Or used to be human."_

"You think so?" He had been wondering the very same.

 _"Their chakra—life energy—is the same as the humans."_

"This world is so weird." Naruto scratched his head. "I don't get what's going on here." He noticed the stars. "The constellations are different!" He gasped.

 _"We could be on a different planet."_ Everyone in their world had chakra but no one here did. Clearly their worlds were different places. So dissimilar that they were separate planets wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility. _"Different planets, different organisms."_

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto turned away from the water. "I could follow this wall and see if I can go all around the island. See if it is an island." If it was a peninsula, he could send a shadow clone north to check for more civilization.

 _"Based on when the sun set the other day I think you should have plenty of time. And your clone is at the castle if you don't make it back before sunrise."_

"Alright!" Naruto grinned and took off running. He glanced at the dark water, wondering if they really were on an island then how far it was to the mainland. He'd have to send a clone sometime and find out. He put his hands together, making a seal. There was a poof of smoke, revealing two grinning ninja. "You circle around the other way. We'll meet halfway!"

"Got it, boss!"

"And you go scavenge some clothes and drop them off in our room."

"Okay!" He saluted and jumped off.

By the time dawn broke, Naruto was back in bed. He yawned, arms folded behind his head. _"This place is pretty small. Do you think these people know the Giants are humans? Erm, kinda. Used to be?"_

 _"Maybe. I'm not sure. They don't have chakra and they don't know they're on an island. We can grab a Giant and toss it in the water and see if it can swim but I'm guessing no."_ The humans wouldn't have come to the island and raised the three walls if the Giants were already there. The only explanation about the Giants' presence on the island that made sense to Kurama was if humans could be made into those things.

 _"If they really were human once, how do you think they turned into those things?"_

 _"Maybe this world has its own Orochimaru."_

* * *

Eren took a deep breath.

Fresh air.

After being stuck in the dungeon for days, he couldn't help but think how delicious the clean air tasted.

Eren wanted to stay still and enjoy the warmth of the sun on his face but he couldn't keep Erwin, Levi, and Hange waiting. Even if he understood the logic behind the man's actions—Levi had only followed Erwin's orders—it didn't stop him from feeling intimidated by him. He led his horse over to where the three stood. "I'm ready."

"Before you go," Erwin said, "there's something you must know. Something momentous happened the day Trost was attacked. You've been locked up and kept in the dark for days so you don't know about the riots."

Eren felt a jolt of fear. Was he responsible? Were people fighting over whether to keep him alive or kill him because he could be a liability?

"It has nothing to do with you," Hange clarified.

"It doesn't?" He felt relieved and curious. If it wasn't about him... He wondered what else could possibly cause riots. It had to be big.

"We found a boy when we were on our expedition when Trost was under attack," Levi said. "He's from outside the Walls."

Eren's jaw fell open, a look of pure shock on his face. _This is what they were talking about!_ Some of the people in the gallery had made odd comments during the trial he hadn't understood, too confused and caught up in the escalating situation to give it much thought at the time.

"His name is Naruto and he is eight. The Assembly of King Fritz was worried he could be a potential weapon sent to infect the people. After discussing it with a doctor, Commander-in-Chief Zackly ordered Naruto be quarantined for twenty-one days as a precaution. Squad Levi found him so they could have been exposed. It's why they're not here. They were sent to the location a few days ago."

"Where is he from? How did he find us? How many more people are out there? What do they know about Titans? Do they—"

"Slow down," Hange laughed. "You can ask him when you see him."

Eren felt over the moon. _A boy from the outside!_ Had he seen the ocean? The rivers of fire? The lands of snow? He itched to jump on his horse and race over there right now.

"Not that you'll understand a word he says," Levi shrugged.

"Why not, Sir?"

"He speaks another language."

Eren's jaw fell open again.

"Because his existence was leaked the government was forced to acknowledge him. You see, when they heard the rumors people were split," Erwin explained. "There were those who believed he was real and those who thought we made him up, a ploy to get more tax money. If the boy was real, the officials would tell everyone. Then some started protesting that the government had banned all knowledge of the world outside and they would try to sweep this under the rug too to control the population."

 _If Father was here today..._ Erwin thought. Naruto's presence was inspiring. It had given people courage to make their opinions known. They felt emboldened by the knowledge of his existence and what it meant to finally openly speak out against the government, instead of whispering treasonous things in the dark, afraid of being caught by the Military Police and suffering the consequences.

"Tensions were already running high because of you," Levi said.

Erwin nodded, "Rumors of Naruto's existence opened a dam. Fighting started breaking out in the streets between people who strongly believed the government was lying to them and those who thought the Survey Corps was the one lying and the other group was disrupting the peace by buying into our propaganda."

Eren was stunned. _I can't believe so much happened in a few short days_.

"The day after, the newspapers officially confirmed Naruto existed. They didn't release his name, only his age," Hange continued. "And it was cited as the reason to keep him out of the public eye. He's a kid, all alone. They don't want to reveal him yet and make him feel like a circus freak. It's an adjustment period for him. For now, it has calmed the populace and brought back peace, ceasing most of the fighting. I think it's only a few small bar skirmishes now, irrelevant."

"You're being told this because we lied claiming Hange's squad and Levi were escorting you to another secret location, separate from the one where we are keeping Naruto. But you and Levi will separate from her squad the last leg of the journey and head to the castle while they go to a small mountain cabin."

"Keiji, a trusted member of my squad, is already there," Hange said. "His job is to meet a member of Levi's squad on horseback everyday, keeping his distance, to see how they're doing. That cabin is where we told Chief Zackly you'll be. It's where we'll receive messages and we can quickly pass them on to you guys. So if someone's coming to check on you, you can be at the cabin before they arrive."

"Okay," Eren said. "What does Naruto look like?" He asked after a pause.

"Levi said he's average height for a boy his age, blond-haired with blue eyes. You'll see him soon."

He nodded and pretended to look interested. "I can't wait to meet him," Eren smiled. The commander then bid them farewell and took his leave. Hange talked excitedly as they rode but Eren was too lost in his thought to pay attention.

He knew Mikasa used to know another language that her mother had taught her. But she was the only one who spoke it and he wondered if she still remembered it over the years. He doubted it. Language was like any other skill. Without practice, it became rusty. It would be a miracle if she knew enough to string words together to create basic sentences.

 _Mikasa said her mother's people all had dark hair and dark eyes._ It was possible Naruto was of mixed heritage too, like his friend. And he may have taken after the parent who was not Asian.

Eren eyed Levi and Hange. While he trusted them—they had saved his life—it was another matter when it came to Mikasa. _I don't even know if it's the same language_. It very well could be a completely different one. He wouldn't know until he heard the boy speak.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	5. Learning

**Chapter 5: Learning**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Naruto is sent with Squad Levi to be quarantined as a precaution. He explores the island. Eren finds out about him and wonders if Naruto and Mikasa speak the same language.

* * *

 _"_ _Something's happening today."_ Naruto sat on the swing, turning, coiling the ropes tighter.

He had started the morning doing the usual routine: waking up late, having food, chattering aimlessly at Petra or whoever listened as they cleaned—which Naruto found very peculiar because it was already clean—and watching them spar in the afternoon. He lifted his toes and the ropes uncoiled. The world spun around him. _"They were excited."_

 _"_ _The small man must be coming, they've mentioned his name several times. I think he's their team leader. He was the one giving out orders when you first found them."_

"Hey, kid," Erd approached him. He was the one who had put the swing up for Naruto, making the teen like him instantly.

"Push!"

 _"_ _You are such a child,"_ Kurama rolled his eyes.

"I guess they can wait for a few minutes," Erd smiled. He was quite proud of teaching the boy that one word.

Naruto laughed delightedly, swinging higher and higher. "Push! Push!" He insisted once the swing slowed.

"No more push," Erd said. "C'mon, we have to train."

"Renshū?" Naruto perked up. He knew what 'train' meant but didn't bother pronouncing it in their language. As he understood what words meant and repeated them in his own language, the team was starting to learn them too.

"That's right."

In the afternoons, the squad would train and learn and perfect new maneuvers while Naruto watched from the ground in fascination. He had begged to be allowed to use the 3D gear, despite the language barrier his pleas had been easily understood. To his great disappointment he was too small for it.

 _"_ _Even if you weren't too small they'd still tell you no,"_ Kurama said.

 _"_ _I'm a chūnin,"_ Naruto boasted. _"I could figure it out and be a total badass at it!"_

 _"_ _Tsunade really should demote you. Listening to you bring up your chūnin status constantly is really annoying."_

Once they arrived at the training ground in the forest, Naruto plopped at the base of a tree, his usual sitting place. Above him, the squad began to fly. "It's so cool that they're beating those monsters without chakra."

 _"_ _They're not winning though. Still, the fact that they are surviving is admirable."_

Naruto felt that itch again. He could almost imagine their gobsmacked expressions seeing hundreds of his shadow clones attacking the Giants, Rasengan spinning in their hands. "Or go into Kyūbi Mode!" His heart raced, that awesome scenario playing out in his head.

Kurama knew he was only fantasizing and let him indulge. _"That would be something."_

"Or Tailed-Beast Mode! Imagine their reactions to that!" Naruto said gleefully. "You're as big their walls! Maybe even bigger!"

The Kyūbi quite liked the idea of seeing their shocked and awed expressions at his physical form, towering over their walls.

"Aahh! I want them to go outside already!" He was eager to jump into action and kill a few dozen Giants. He had it all planned out. "I'll create clones and use the Transformation jutsu and hide in carts or something. And when they're out the gate we'll sneak off and kill the Giants around the soldiers so they can't get to them."

 _"_ _When the Giants are killed they dissipate and steam is released from their decaying bodies."_

"They'll notice but as long as they don't see me, who cares?" Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

 _"_ _But what if they get the wrong idea? What'll they think when all the Giants suddenly start dropping dead?"_

"You said I could kill the Giants and save the soldiers when they go on their mission! What do you want me to do?" Naruto demanded.

 _"_ _I'm only pointing out what I know."_

The boy crossed his arms, pouting. _"Let them think what they want!"_ If they were alive and in one piece, it was all good in his book.

* * *

"Horse."

"Uma."

Petra and Naruto wrote in their respective notebooks. She picked up another card with an animal and showed it to him, "Dog."

"Inu."

"Cat."

"Neko. Ne-ko. Neko."

Her hand hovered over the last drawing before she held it up cautiously, speaking gently. "Titan. Ti-tan. Titan."

"Kyojin," Naruto replied without batting an eyelash, opening his arms wide.

"That's it for today." She put the pen down and started collecting the drawings, indicating the end of the session.

The boy pulled her notebook, laying it side-by-side with his. " _Nope, still looks like gibberish."_

 _"_ _I don't think learning a new language is done in a matter of days."_

"How's it going?" Oluo wandered in with Gunther.

Petra shifted in the chair, looking at them, "We just finished. I showed him the Titan drawing. He didn't even blink."

Naruto was a puzzle to her at times. He seemed like any other child, prattling on happily about something or the other, loved playing and fooling around, constantly plying for her attention, wanting her to drop everything and join him in some game or another. At other times she would find him spacing out like he was off in another world in his head or talking to himself. She told herself there was nothing out of the ordinary about a child having an imaginary friend. It was still odd how comfortable and unafraid he was surrounded by strangers in a land he didn't know.

"You'd think after the experience he had, he would be scared of them," Gunther crossed his arms. "I still get creeped out thinking about the time one almost caught me," he shuddered.

"How many words does he know?" Erd entered, carrying lunch.

Naruto dropped studying the language in favor of staring at the food, his mouth watering.

"Actually know? A few. I think he recognizes more. He can use his notebook to look up what they mean."

After lunch, she pulled the boy aside. "We're going to look for herbs." He gave her his usual look of curiosity and confusion. Petra led him into the woods on the northern part of the castle. She opened a book and pointed to the illustration. "That's thyme." She pointed to the bushes and plucked it, putting it in the basket.

 _We're collecting plants._ Naruto nodded. "Chekkumāku no tsuita mono dake?"

"Take plants with the check mark," she tapped the small mark beside each plant. She flipped to the next page to show him a few others.

 _"_ _Their books are backward."_

 _"_ _It must have to do with their written language. You write up and down and they write side to side."_

 _"_ _They're so weird."_

"Be careful of this one. Poison ivy, no, _iie_."

"Tsutaurushi," Naruto nodded. " _No_ tsutaurushi." He gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

"This is where we depart," Hange said to Levi while Eren kept silent.

 _We're almost there._ Anxiety and excitement bubbled in his stomach. He was so eager to meet Naruto.

"I'll see you in a few days," Hange waved, veering off to the right, her squad following.

The two continued quietly, both their minds occupied by the same thing. Eren's horse picked up on his rider's excitement and started to gain speed. _Whoops_. He slowed down before he caught up and surpassed Levi. _Gotta pay more attention_. The corporal had warned him not to be more than three horse-lengths behind him. Somehow Eren had a feeling Levi would not be happy with him getting ahead even if he stayed within the limit.

It was early evening when the castle came into view. Three men were waiting for them when they arrived. "Sir," they saluted.

Levi observed the courtyard. Eren thought he was looking for the two missing people until the man opened his mouth. "Looks like you've been cleaning," he sounded pleased. "The weeds are all gone."

 _Huh?_ Eren thought. Who cared about some stupid weeds?

"Where are Petra and Naruto?" Levi dismounted and the Shifter followed suit.

"She took him to collect herbs nearby," Erd answered, earning a raised eyebrow from Levi. "Naruto's kid," he shrugged. "He's got a lot of energy and he gets bored quickly. He can't train with us and there's not a whole lot to do out here. Kids his age spend their days playing with friends and exploring. So we take him hiking through the forest and swimming in a nearby pond a lot."

Levi nodded. He gestured to the teen, "This is Eren Yeager."

Eren did not need their introductions, already knowing everything from their names to their Titan kills. "Nice you meet you," he almost stuttered. _Nice? Idiot! Should've said it was an honor!_

"He's the brat who can turn into a Titan?" Oluo stared him down, making him shift uncomfortably.

 _Here comes the disgust_. He braced himself.

"You remember killing all those Titans?" Erd asked.

"It's quite a feat," Gunther nodded.

"Just don't get too cocky," Oluo said. "You're still only a brat."

"Y-yes, Sir," he saluted. It was such a relief. _The don't hate me!_ They were master Titan killers. A part of him had wondered if they'd hate him like the Garrison had and MP soldiers who definitely still did.

"You don't have to salute us," Erd waved his hand. He noticed something and looked over their heads. "They're back."

 _Is he really part Asian?_ Eren seriously doubted it. The smiling boy did not have a hint of exotic features like Mikasa did. _I knew it was a long shot_.

"Sono kodomo wa daredesu ka?" Naruto tilted his head at Eren as they neared the team.

 _"_ _What do you mean who's that kid? Looks like you two are the same age. Actually you look younger."_

"Captain Levi, welcome." Petra would have saluted if it weren't for the basket in one hand and Naruto's hand in the other.

"Rivaille," he smiled.

Naruto had made enough progress to say 'Rivai.' But he hadn't practiced in days. _"You've regressed,"_ Kurama snorted.

 _"_ _Shut up. Rivai?"_

 _"_ _Closer."_

"I see you still can't pronounce my name right."

"You're not the only one. He calls me Eldo."

"I'm Gunta."

"Auruo. Pretty close. He only says Petra right."

"Hi Eren," Petra smiled at him. "I'm Petra Ral. I'm sure you already know who this is," she nodded to the boy. "Go on, introduce yourself. Just point to yourself and say your name."

"Right," he said and turned to the boy, "Eren Yeager."

"Eren Yēgā?"

The Shifter beamed. "Looks like you'll be the only other person on the squad whose name he can pronounce correctly," Erd said.

"U—Naruto Uzumaki!" He corrected himself, heeding the Kyūbi's observations and saying his family name second to avoid confusion. "Konoha no Chūnin! Mirai no Hokage!"

 _"_ _Must you tell everyone you meet you're a chūnin and the future Hokage? They can't even understand you."_

 _"_ _Hey, I'm a Leaf ninja and proud of it!"_ Naruto's stomach growled. "Petra-nee, fūdo. Hungry."

Levi looked surprised. "Have you been teaching him?"

"Yes. We know some words in his language and vise versa."

"How did you—"

"Onaka ga akimashita." With his hand on his tummy, they all knew what he meant.

"Naruto," Erd called him. "I'll get you food. C'mon," he waved the boy over. "Captain?"

"Go on," he dismissed them. Accepting the basket from Petra, Erd led Naruto away, much to Eren's disappointment. "Gunther, take Eren and show him his new quarters in the basement to get settled in."

"The basement again, Sir?"

"Of course," Levi crossed his arms. "You don't have complete control of your abilities. If you turned into a Titan by accident, it would be easier detaining you down there. Your living arrangements were part of the conditions we agreed upon to get custody of you, and we have to follow the rules. The basement under the cabin Hange and her squad are staying at isn't as effective as this one but you still would have been trapped underground so it would have sufficed."

"I'll show you the way, Eren," Gunther said and the two left.

"Oluo, take care of the horses." Levi grabbed his bag and turned to Petra. "How have you been communicating with the boy?"

"I drew images on pieces of paper. Let me show you."

* * *

Levi picked up the drawing of a dog.

"I hold up the picture and say how we say it." Petra pulled out her notebook from her pocket. "I enunciate it and he does the same in his language and we write down how to say it in the other language by sounding it out. I had the guys help me with some of the things that are difficult to understand in a drawing. They acted them out for him," she smiled, remembering the silly games of charade.

"He has his own notebook?"

"Yes," she handed him her small brown one. "We started off with small things."

Levi scanned the first page.

Hello — Ko-ni-chi-wah

Goodbye — Sai-oh-nara

Yes — Hai

No — EA

Mom — O-kaa-san

Dad — O-tou-san

Big sister — Nay-san

Big brother — Nee-san

Help — Tas-kay-tay

Food — Food-o

"We did animals today since he likes horses. Things like 'good morning' and 'I'm sorry' and 'thank you' were picked up from each other simply through everyday interaction."

Levi's eyes settled on last word recorded. "Kyo-gin?"

"He held out his arms wide and said kyojin. I think he meant to say big or giant." She paused. "He wasn't scared at all."

"Strange kid." Levi closed the notebook and handed it back to her. "Good job on figuring out a way to communicate with him. It's going to make life much easier for both us and him."

"It was nothing genius. Naruto's doing the real hard work for someone his age. He's handling the situation very well and with surprising maturity. If I were in his place I'd be incredibly lost and terrified."

"What do you plan to show him next?"

"I make the drawings at night and so far some other topics we've covered are colors, numbers, and animals. I'm basing it on what you first learn in school as a child."

"What about teaching him our language? Starting with the alphabet."

"I'm don't know if that's possible. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm the right person for the job," Petra admitted.

Levi frowned, "We can't just bring in a civilian teacher and have him teach the brat. Even if we did, it'll still take a very long time for him to learn."

"I don't know," Petra crossed her arms, looking thoughtful. "Naruto's picking up our words faster than I am picking up his. Maybe it's cause he's a kid and he's immersed in our language, but he's learning very quickly. I'd say he's quite smart. Although he lacks focus. I don't think he has the patience to learn from the very beginning. If someone spoke his language it'd make explaining things, understanding rules, and answering any questions he has much easier."

"If you think your method of teaching is working well enough, and it certainly looks that way to me, keep doing what you're doing. I suppose we don't need him to be fluent long as he can use some words and gestures to get his messages across."

* * *

"Pan," Naruto said to Levi.

"What?"

"He's asking you to pass the bread," Erd clarified.

"I see."

"Arigato."

"So, you've started picking up words overtime just by being exposed to them?" Eren focused more on Naruto than his own dinner.

The boy rarely spoke more than a few words, using a word they knew and gestures, making it harder for him to guess about the language. Squad Levi had also grown used to his method of communication and picked up things so the boy didn't always need to use as many words. It had been years since he heard Mikasa speak the language her mother taught her, and he was a kid at the time, making it difficult to tell with Naruto only talking sparingly.

 _"_ _Why does he keep staring at me?"_ Naruto stared back at the teen, making him uncomfortable.

 _"_ _Maybe he can't rip his eyes away from your appalling manners."_

Levi made them tea after, having brought back tea leaves. "Want a sip Naruto?" Petra pushed the cup in front of him.

He sniffed it. And took a sip to confirm. "Ocha."

Petra pulled out the notebook and added it in, "Tea...ocha." Naruto yawned. "Bedtime," she smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Have you been writing it all down? The words he says to describe things in his language?" Eren asked.

"Yes," Erd answered. He started explaining how it worked and Eren didn't want to interrupt his senior, especially on his first day of joining the squad. Naruto jumped off his seat and Petra pushed her chair back and followed him. _I'll just talk to him tomorrow_. Eren decided as Naruto and Petra left. They would still be there in the morning.

* * *

Naruto closed the door after bidding Petra goodnight. He awaited until the footsteps faded to release the Transformation jutsu. As usual the sudden change in perspective took a second to wear off. Creating ten clones, he tossed the first one his notebook. "Each of you take one word and repeat it and its meaning until it's memorized."

"Yes boss!" They replied in unison.

Naruto disappeared into the bathroom to take a bath. Sitting in the tub, he studied the Kamui Stone. "It's starting to get its color back. How long do you think it'll be before it's at full power?"

 _"_ _It's too early to tell. I'd give it two or three weeks before making a guess."_

 _"_ _Three weeks, huh?"_ He slipped deeper under the water. At that point it would be a month since he left his home. "I miss the village. And Iruka-sensei and Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei and Sakura and Sai and Sasuke and Captain Yamato and Hinata and Lee and Neji and Kiba—"

 _"_ _I get it. You don't have to say every single person's name,"_ Kurama said in exasperation.

Naruto crawled into bed and grinned, staring up at the ceiling. In his entire life, through all the good times and the bad, he was never alone, even if he didn't know it. It was nice to know he would always have someone so smart and strong and awesome watching his back.

He dispelled the clones and their memories transferred to him. _"You were right. With the clone jutsu it's a piece of cake learning all the words."_

 _"_ _Of course I was. Now go to sleep."_ The Kyūbi closed his eyes, resting his head on his paws.

 _"_ _Good night, buddy."_

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	6. Tomodachi

**Chapter 6: Tomodachi**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Petra and Naruto start learning words in the other's respective language. Eren and Levi join the Special Ops Squad. Eren decides to confirm his curiosity the next day.

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruto slammed Sasuke through the building. He disappeared in the rubble. "I win again! Suck it, Sasuke! Who's the stronger ninja now? That's right! Naruto Uzumaki!"

 _"_ _Why are you so proud? It's not the real Sasuke, just your shadow clone transformed to look like him."_

The jinchūriki ignored him. "Who should I fight next? Captain Yamato? Kakashi-sensei? Or go straight for the big boss: Grandma Tsunade!"

 _"_ _Neither. You should head back."_

Naruto checked the sky. It was beginning to lighten. The sun would rise soon. "They won't be awake for another two hours."

 _"_ _Levi will be up soon."_

"I have a shadow clone. They won't suspect a thing. Rivaille."

 _"_ _Wrong."_

"Whatever!" Naruto brought his hands together to create a seal. "I have to fight fifty me!"

 _"_ _Wait a minute!"_

Too late. A small army of fifty, whiskered ninja appeared.

The jinchūriki jumped into the frenzy. It felt good to workout, getting some proper exercise instead of pretending to take a break during the hikes, as if walking through the forest would tire him out. He didn't want to get out of shape and practicing in an abandoned city far away from civilization where no one could get hurt or see him was perfect.

"Victory!" Naruto was grinning, breathing deeply.

 _"_ _Yes, congratulations. You've completely destroyed the buildings on this block."_

"Huh?" He checked his surroundings. "...Oops."

The brick buildings were demolished. And anyone could tell the Titans weren't to blame. They were stupid and did not have the means to cause the kind of wreckage his ninjutsu had. _"If we're lucky they'll never come through here. And if they do, well, they'll just blame it on the Titans because who else can they blame? You gotta admit some of them are pretty wacky."_

 _"_ _Time for you to go back."_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

The sky was light now. Everything was more visible. He didn't need the torch in his hands. _I wish they would invent a flashlight_. Carrying around a sick of wood on fire was rather inconvenient. _Rivai—Chibi is up._ While he couldn't discern the difference in the humans' non-chakra and tell people apart through that, the short corporal was always the only one up so early.

Naruto snuck into his room. As was his usual routine, he fell asleep and slept until Petra came to wake him.

* * *

 _"_ _I miss meat. Pork, chicken, sausage, bacon, beef, all of them."_ He took a spoonful of porridge and ate glumly.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Eren asked.

"He wants meat," Petra answered.

"Sōsēji," the boy said mournfully.

"Either he's filthy rich or meat is common wherever he came from," Oluo said.

"Eren, after breakfast you'll be assigned rooms to clean," Levi said. "If I find even a speck of dirt you'll redo the entire thing, got it?"

"What about training, Sir?"

"That'll come later."

 _Is he serious?_ Eren thought incredulously. Based on the expressions the other members of Squad Levi were sporting, he was not. The Shifter did not want to lose another tooth—even if it would grow back—and opted to keep quiet.

"Petra-nee, oyogu, mizu."

"What's he saying?" Levi asked.

"I know mizu means water," she reached for her notebook.

"Shiwimu," he added helpfully.

 _She wasn't exaggerating._ Levi wondered if Naruto could be proficient enough to start speaking in sentences by the end of the month. "You can't, Petra. You're cleaning too."

"Sorry, Naruto," she shook her head.

His smile fell in disappointment.

 _"_ _She's a fighter, not a babysitter, and she has to do her own training like you did. She can't watch over you 24/7 and abandon her duties to go splash in the water with you."_

 _"_ _I know."_

"We can go later," Petra promised.

Once the chores were split up, Naruto opted to play by himself. "Dorō," he told the squad before running off.

Levi turned to Erd for translation. "He's off to draw."

"Has he ever drawn his parents or his home?" He asked interestedly.

"Well, his drawings are..."

"Awful?" Oluo provided. "Dumb. So bad that your head will spin trying to make sense?"

"Incomprehensible," Erd finished.

* * *

"This is so boring."

 _"_ _You have no patience."_

"How am I supposed to pass time when I don't have people to talk to or...or a book!"

 _"_ _Ha! When have you ever touched a book in your life without being prompted to?"_

"I would now."

 _"_ _Why don't you go help them clean instead of wasting your time sitting around complaining?"_

Naruto hated cleaning. His messy apartment was a testament to that. "Hey, maybe I'll go talk to that Eren kid!"

 _"_ _Again with the kid thing, kid."_

"He's so young, younger than all of them. Maybe he's super strong!" Naruto jumped off the bed and started searching the castle. He ran around and found Gunther and Oluo by sensing them out. _"Dammit, where's Eren?"_ How did these people here find one another without unique chakra signatures?

He passed by an open room where Levi was cleaning. _"He'll know. He assigned the rooms,"_ Kurama pointed out.

 _"_ _Good idea!"_ Naruto walked up to the man cleaning the window. He turned before the boy could open his mouth.

"Fuck!" Levi inched back, nearly jumping out of his skin, heart racing furiously. "How the fuck did you sneak up on me?!"

"Focku?" Naruto repeated innocently. Oluo had said that once and given him a wary look afterward and tried to distract him. The boy had a good idea why. "Anata wa warui kobota o itta," he grinned. He knew the corporal had just said a bad word. "Focku!"

"No!" Levi told him sternly.

"Focku!" Naruto ran off.

"Get back here!"

It took over an hour for Levi to 'catch' Naruto. He held the boy up by the back of his shirt, carrying him to an unclean room. Levi dropped him unceremoniously on his butt. "Itai," Naruto rubbed his behind.

"You," Levi pointed to the boy. "Clean," he pointed to the broom, doing a sweeping motion. "Room," he gestured to the room.

"F—"

"Don't you _dare_ , brat."

"No?" Naruto tilted his head. "No focku?"

" _No_. Now clean!" He left the kid pouting but happy.

 _He's fast._ Levi couldn't believe even at his fastest the kid managed to dodge him with ease. It left him a little unsettled. _How do parents deal with more than one of those things?_ Naruto seemed to have boundless energy. Even after that chase the kid looked like he was ready to run a marathon while he needed to sit down and take a breather. _I'm getting too fucking old_.

* * *

The squad was gathered around the table for lunch. Naruto was happily swinging his legs. "Petra-nee," he said as soon as she took a seat beside him. "Wādo. Atarashī wādo."

"Hm? Wādo." She paused for a second. "Word, right! You learned a new word!" She took out her book.

"Rivaille!" He pointed.

"Captain taught you a new word?"

"That's—" Levi began.

"Rūmu. Kare wa watashi ni heya o kirei ni sa seta. Kare ga warui kotoba o itta nochi."

"Roomoo," Petra wrote down. "How did you teach him, Captain?"

Levi shot Naruto an odd look. Petra was right. He was a peculiar child. "I pointed at him, a broom, and the room and said," he paused for half a second, thinking back. "You, clean, and room."

"It's the same," Eren muttered, shaking his head. _Holy shit. What are the chances?_

"Eren, did you say something?" Gunther asked.

"Naruto."

"Hai?"

Eren thought the words over in his head, making sure they were right, before saying, "Boku wa anata no tomodachi."

Immediately the room fell silent, huge eyes and gaping expressions all on him.

Naruto looked dumbstruck, gaping. "Watashi no gengo o dō yatte shitte imasu ka?! Doko de sore o manabimashita ka?! Seinaru kuso!" He pointed at the teen sitting across from him.

"Eren, what did you just say? You know the language? Where did you learn it?" Petra asked, unintentionally repeating the jinchūriki's questions.

"Can you understand him?" Levi demanded. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I don't speak the language," Eren replied hastily. "I only know that one sentence and a few words."

"How?" Levi asked.

"My dad was a doctor and he treated this couple that lived outside the town. The woman was from the Asian clan, it's her people's language. But Asians have dark hair and dark eyes. That's why I asked what Naruto looked like. He could be mixed—he doesn't look like it though. It wasn't something I'd heard spoken since they died years ago. So I thought I'd wait and listen to him first, see if it sounded the same before saying something and it turned out to be wrong."

 _"_ _What's he saying, Kurama?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. Keep quiet and wait."_

"And they're dead? You're sure?" Levi stared intently at him.

Eren's jaw clenched. "I saw their bodies. Killed by...criminals."

"Are there anymore people from the Asian clan still around?" Gunther asked.

"Well..." The Shifter trailed off.

"You know someone?"

"Who is it?"

"Tell us!"

"Eren, it'll make the situation less scary and stressful for Naruto," Petra said. "If there was someone who could understand him."

"That's the thing, she barely knows the language herself. She learned it as a girl but she hasn't spoken it since she was nine-years-old. I asked her to teach me how to say that one line and a few words when we first met."

"What does it mean?" Erd asked. "What you said."

"I am your friend."

"It's better than nothing," Oluo said. "Look how far Petra managed without knowing a single word. This girl can help us so much, help humanity, once we can under what Naruto says and knows."

"Her name's Mikasa Ackerman," Eren finally admitted.

 _"_ _Mikasa?"_ Naruto repeated. _"Sounds like a name from back home."_

 _"_ _She might be the one who taught Eren that phrase. Explains why he's not saying anything else,"_ Kurama theorized. _"Because he doesn't speak the language himself."_

 _It had to be her, didn't it?_ Levi resisted the urge to groan. _The angry girl who wants to kill me for beating up her boyfriend_.

Eren turned to him. "Are you going to bring her here?"

"Well we can't take him to her obviously."

"I never said anything," Eren said worriedly, "because of how the government might react to that..."

"Relax, your girlfriend will be fine. Naruto's not supposed to be in contact with anyone outside my squad. Which division is she going to join?" Levi already had a guess.

"Survey Corps."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. Hange is coming here tomorrow. And she'll be a the ceremony in a few days. She can have the girl brought to the cabin for whatever bullshit excuse she can come up with once Ackerman joins."

"What other words do you know?" Petra had her pen ready.

Eren smiled sheepishly. "I asked her about curse words but she didn't know any. She told me how to say idiot: baka." The redhead noted it. "Human is ningen."

"Nin-gen," she repeated, writing it down.

"And lastly," his face darkened. "Kyojin."

"Titan."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I got that one from Naruto."

"That's unmistakable proof," Gunther said excitedly. "It's the same language."

"I wonder how much he knows." Oluo's words made everyone turn to the boy.

 _"_ _What? Is there something on my face?"_

* * *

Naruto sat on the wall, staring out at the dark water, enjoying the sound of the waves. "What's out there? Do think there are more people?"

 _"_ _Maybe."_

"We should check it out."

 _"_ _Because you want to learn more and maybe use that to somehow help these people out or because another civilization out there might have ramen?"_

"Ramen, duh. I could go as myself." His fingers brushed his cheeks, feeling his whiskers. "I'd still have to use ninjutsu to hide these."

 _"_ _Don't. I think it's for the best if you hide your features as much as possible. Besides, you stand out too much with your bright coloring. It would be easier to blend in if you looked like Sai or Sasuke."_

"I guess. Sai would fit in easier—if he wasn't so chalky white."

 _"_ _You could look like him but with more color, like Sasuke's skin tone."_

"Imagine if I went looking like Sakura. Or Hinata or Ino," he snickered. He'd probably have a line of hormonal teenagers falling over themselves to help out if he disguised himself as one of his pretty female friends. Leaning back on his hands, he looked up at the stars. What were his friends doing in the village? Were they worried? Scared? Angry? _"I miss them."_

 _"_ _We'll go back. The Kamui Stone is regaining its power every day. There's nothing to do but wait. You just have to be patient."_

"Yeah." He wasn't good at patience. But at least he had the expeditions to look forward to, a chance to protect the people who had been so kind to him. A slow smile formed on Naruto's lips, "You said Kamui Stone."

Kurama ignored his words. _"We have to think about how much water and rations the clone will need for the journey."_

"Why can't I go? I could leave the clone here."

 _"_ _Because we don't know what's out there. What if there's nothing close by and you run out of food and water? The clone can easily dispel. You'd be stuck and starve."_

"Fine," he said sulkily.

 _"_ _Besides, who knows when the humans will leave for their mission? You don't want to miss that, do you?"_

"You're right," Naruto perked up.

 _"_ _Of course I am. And along with food and water, the clone will also need a tent against the elements."_

The jinchūriki nodded. "Basically all the things I'd take on a mission outside the village."

 _"_ _Aside from the food, you can find water and the other supplies you need from the abandoned buildings."_

Naruto was glad he wouldn't have to steal from the people living behind Wall Rose. He could easily take a few pieces of jewelry from the abandoned shops here and there and leave them in exchange for secretly taking food from the shopkeepers. With the stealth and speed afforded to him thanks to his chakra, acquiring meats and bread from unsuspecting civilians would be like taking candy from a baby.

"Do you really think this Mikasa girl can understand me?" The language barrier—annoying as it could be sometimes—was one of his best safeguards. He didn't like the idea of losing it.

 _"_ _There's a chance, yes,"_ Kurama said. His answer made Naruto even more nervous. _"Don't worry, you're still a kid to them. It'll be easy for you to fake ignorance."_ He was quite smug about his foresight in his jinchūriki presenting himself as a child.

That eased Naruto's fears a bit. The fox would help him safely answer whatever questions they had for him. Kurama was pretty smart. Long as he followed his guidance, he would continue to survive and stay out of trouble.

 _"_ _Now, back to the things your clone will need..."_

* * *

"Who could have killed Sonny and Bean?"

"I don't know."

"I understand how someone can hate Titans so much but this sets humanity back."

"All their actions did was hinder us, blinded by their hate."

 _"_ _Who's this Soni and Bīn they're been talking about?"_ Naruto wondered. The terms had been dropped enough for them to figure out they were names. _"And where are Chibi and Eren?"_ He had given up trying to pronounce Levi's name and decided to simply refer to him as 'Chibi' instead.

 _"_ _Who knows? It's got nothing to do with you so it's not important."_

The following afternoon, he sneakily went downstairs. While he trained in taijutsu in an empty part of the forest nearby, a clone took his place and napped, dispelled after Naruto returned. The boy followed the not-chakra signals—as he had taken to calling it—and found the team in a classroom-style room.

 _Man, this takes me back._ He observed the room, nostalgic about his own Academy days. The team, surrounding the teacher's desk, looked up. "Anata wa nani o yatte iru no?" He asked despite the fact he couldn't understand and tell him what they were doing. Wandering closer, he saw a sheet of paper.

"Just a minute, Naruto." Gunther placed his finger on his lips and shook his head. The boy nodded, observing the diagram.

"Do you understand, Eren?" Levi said after a glance at Naruto aimlessly tracing the formation and everyone's positions for the upcoming expedition.

"I do, Sir."

"And you remember what all the flares mean?" Erd asked.

Eren nodded, "Red means Titan spotted, black is for an Abnormal Titan, purple for an emergency, blue to retreat, green means direction change from the commander and the others fire one in reply, and yellow means the mission is done."

"It's an especially important expedition for you," Levi began.

Kurama, learning the language alongside his host, easily recognized the names of colors and a few words here and there. _"Naruto, pay close attention. I think they're planning to leave the walls on a mission soon."_

 _"_ _Really?! Yes! Just a few more days then!"_

 _"_ _It's not a few days. Unlike your missions, where you are occasionally joined by another team, they go out as a whole. And without storage scrolls, I bet they have to organize their supplies properly and taking into account the number of people involved, it must take considerable time planning everything and getting it done."_

 _"_ _Then how much longer?"_ Naruto was itching to run out and mow down as many Titans as possible.

 _"_ _Patience. I'm guessing it'll be within the next week or two."_

 _"_ _That's so far away!"_

 _"You'll live."_

When they broke up and moved to stand before the blackboard as Levi began to draw, Naruto picked up the paper. "Oh no," Hange quickly pulled it out of his reach. "That's not for you to play with."

"Watashi wa shinchō ni naru yo! Tada watashi ni sore o misetekudasai!"

"Sorry, Naruto. This is an important document."

 _"_ _Dammit!"_ He'd have to find it later and make his own copy.

* * *

 _"_ _What's with them?"_ Around Naruto, the members of Squad Levi were sitting around the bench, looking a little down. Eren and Levi had left earlier with Hange and when they'd returned, Eren looked dejected, bandages wrapped around his hand. Naruto sipped his tea. It was one of the few good things to eat—drink—readily available to everyone. He was barely paying attention to the conversation, daydreaming about Ichiraku's and everything he would order when he returned home.

He was momentarily snapped out of his thoughts when Eren knocked something over, prompting Erd to ask him if he was okay. _No one's at the castle_. Naruto thought. It was the first perfect time for him to sneak into Levi's office and make a copy of the map. Jumping out of his seat, he ran off, yelling as he passed by Levi and Petra, "Basurūmu!"

Naruto had barely gone ten feet before he heard the explosion. Snapping his head around, body tensed, his eyes widened at the sight. Hange's squad was still gaping, looking startled. Erd, Petra, Oluo, and Gunther had their swords out, surrounding Eren. Levi stood between them and Eren. _"Holy crap! What the hell?!"_ He gaped as Eren seemed to be stuck in a large hand made of red muscles. _"What just happened?"_

The squad was yelling at the teen.

Kurama observed the scene curiously. _"Maybe he can transform into a Giant."_ The suspicious way the soldiers were eyeing Eren, swords ready, muscles coiled to attack at a moment's notice, the fox couldn't image what else could have triggered such a reaction. And there was the Giant sized hand itself. _"But it has no skin."_ Eren was a lot more interesting all of a sudden and he wanted to see how it would play out.

Naruto, naturally, had to take a closer look and shot forward, rushing by Squad Levi. "Totemo kūru!" He poked it, deaf to the others' words. The red hand felt quite solid. Levi said something but he was ignored as well. Noticing the spoon, the boy jumped up and grabbed the top part of the hand, pulling himself up, inspecting the spoon pinched between the fingers.

Levi grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him off, setting him down, giving him a stern look that conveyed what his words wouldn't. Smiling sheepishly, Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly, Hange came out of nowhere and he watched it play out. _"I don't think normal kids would've reacted the way you did,"_ Kurama said.

 _"_ _Then I'm a weird kid. Long as they still think I'm a kid, it's fine."_ Naruto was tempted to touch the hand again after Eren yanked himself out, but Levi stopped him. Good thing too because as soon as Hange touched it, she was burned. Everyone seemed to settle down soon after that. Eren looked downcast.

Naruto tugged Levi's sleeve. He pointed at the teen, "Eren, kyojin?" The looks on their faces were answer enough for him. They tried to distract him and he played along, knowing what he needed to.

 _"_ _Can't say I expected this,"_ Kurama said. _"He's a Giant. But he's also human."_

Naruto wanted to know more but he had acted out of character enough. He'd wait and bring it up again later. Suddenly, he remembered a massive rock in one of the walls. He hadn't thought much about it at the time but now it made more sense. _Did he do that?_ If Eren really could become as big as the Giants, it was possible. _"He's kinda like me..."_

 _"In a sense,"_ Kurama agreed.

 _"He's their jinchūriki."_

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


End file.
